I love you
by teenageidioit
Summary: Just another adorable little oneshot, featured the next Great Trio: Ginny, Neville and Luna. I mean, really? Who could be better?


**Hopefully this littel tidbit will help you all get a nice little NevillexLuna fix. Just what we all need. I know I havent been around lately. I'm working on a few things all at one time, so soon you'll be getting a good lot, and it'll be coming regularly. Yay!**

* * *

Neville, Ginny and Luna were sitting beside the lake. Neville had his pants rolled up to his knees and in the water while Ginny leaned on the edge of the lake, her sleeves rolled up. One of her hands lay under her chin and the other one swirled in the lake. Luna was on her stomach, reading her Quibbler magazine, a pair of Spectospecks on the top of her head, waiting to be used. The sun was soft and gentle today, making the water look like crystal, and they could smell a soft summer rain coming up over the horizon. They just sat there, enjoying the perfect day. It was the girl's fifth year and Neville's sixth. This was one of the rare perfect days they were able to enjoy. They had almost forgotten the fear and anxiety of a war breathing down their necks, and small smile played at the girl's lips.

"Neville?" Neville turned to look at Ginny, a silent 'huh?' on his face. "When are you finally going to ask out Luna?" Neville immediately turned red. He should've known not to answer, she had on her mischievous smile. His heart was in his throat, forcing him to merely sputter as he heard the soft shuffle of a magazine being placed on the ground.

"Yes, Neville. When are you going to stop beating around the bush and ask me out?" He turned to look at Luna's own version of a mischievous smirk, much more dreamy and adorable, and lost all ability to communicate. He knew that hanging our with two brilliant and clever girls would only cause him trouble.

"Well, I, uh. Where is this coming from? Did you two just suddenly decide to gang up on me or something?" The two giggled and stared at him with big innocent eyes.

..tomorrow..

Luna and Ginny were sitting in a Hogwarts corridor, on one of the larger window sills. It easily could've fit two more people, and they were more than comfortable, with the sun warming their skin. They were just talking about Neville. It was mainly Ginny asking Luna millions of questions and Luna trying to answer them quickly enough so she wasn't three questions behind. She was still trying to figure out how to answer Ginny's last question, with the stress of another question to have to answer before Ginny got bored from waiting and asked another one when Crookshanks walked on over and hopped onto the sill.

"Oh, hello, Crookshanks." Ginny began to pet the large fur ball and Luna was thankful for the distraction. Ginny's fingers ran down his forehead, scratched behind his ear and finally reached his collar.

"Hang on, there's a not e here." Ginny unwrapped the spiral scrap of parchment, all the while Crookshanks stood very still. After Ginny acquired the note, he turned and nuzzled against Luna's leg.

"Hello, there." Luna smiled.

"Luna, listen to this. 'Dear Luna, it took a while to convince somebody to send this note. I was planning on sending Hedwig, but she was rather argumentative about it. I had almost given up when Crookshanks came along and offered to help. He's a very helpful cat, so give him a good pet as thanks." Ginny looked over at Crookshanks, who was purring loudly, Luna's finger scratching softly under his chin. " 'Anyways, what I wanted to tell you was that today isn't the day Ill be asking you out.' What? And why not?" She gave Luna a 'what is wrong with that boy?' look, then voice her opinion in case Luna didn't understand the look, and Luna couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, look. There's a flower here at the bottom." She plucked a little milk white flower that had three petals and handed it to Luna, who took it and raised it to her nose, tickling herself. She smiled and Crookshanks seemed to be impressed with the simple flower as well. "And there's a poem that goes with it.

'Flying between the cold moon and the earth, Cupid all arm'd: a certain aim he took At a fair vestal throned by the west, And loosed his love-shaft smartly from his bow, As it should pierce a hundred thousand hearts; But I might see young Cupid's fiery shaft Quench'd in the chaste beams of the watery moon, And the imperial votaress passed on, In maiden meditation, fancy-free. Yet mark'd I where the bolt of Cupid fell: It fell upon a little western flower, Before milk-white, now purple with love's wound, And maidens call it love-in-idleness*.'

"Oh, Luna! I have absolutely no idea what this means!" Ginny's smile was big, and her eyes were almost as dreamy as Luna's and Luna couldn't help but laugh.

"It means that this little flower is going to turn purple. And the reason it's going to turn purple is because it's said that when Cupid shot his arrow, he missed and hit this flower."

Ginny lets out a big 'oh!', nodded for a moment, then "I still don't get it."

"It means he loves me." This time Ginny did understand, and when the meaning of what Luna said hit, she began to shoot off one question after another.

* * *

**I trust you enjoied it? I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not. I'm rather loving it as a oneshot.**

**I guess you'll just have to review....**


End file.
